<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Среди тысячи вселенных в этой ты со мной by extinctDinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106650">Среди тысячи вселенных в этой ты со мной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctDinosaur/pseuds/extinctDinosaur'>extinctDinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctDinosaur/pseuds/extinctDinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальцы рук сжимаются на худой талии спящего, но улыбающегося Джона и всё, что тревожит отходит на второй план, пока он рядом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Среди тысячи вселенных в этой ты со мной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Тик-так</em><br/>
<em>       тик-так</em><br/>
<em>             тик-так</em>
</p><p>Звук шёл из динамика электрических часов, заполняя ночную тишину, если не считать редкий скрип шин об асфальт, когда машина проезжает недалеко от высокого дома. Крики пьяной компании или злой продавщицы были так редки, что это можно было считать чудом, но вечная, давящая тишина была невыносима. Именно поэтому было принято решение включить надоедливое тиканье часов, чтобы, просыпаясь от очередного бредового сна, не считать, что ты потерял возможность слышать. Эта мысль уже давила на Дирка, также как и каждый из его странных снов, о которых он упорно молчит, не считая действительно чем-то важным.</p><p>— «Сон - это просто сон. Физиологическое состояние. При сне понижена реакция на окружающий мир и специфична мозговая деятельность. Поэтому сон - просто бредни уставшего мозга.»</p><p>Одни и те же слова проносятся раз за разом каждую ночь в голове Страйдера после того, как он просыпается посреди ночи. Единственное, что выдаёт его волнение в такие моменты, это учащенное сердцебиение, хотя, если бы в той темноте можно было бы рассмотреть хоть немного бледное лицо, то многовероятно, что обычный, серьёзный взгляд был бы усталым и встревоженным. Но рядом даже нет того, кто мог бы знать об этом. Пустая комната, заваленная смаппетами, оружием, инструментами и всем прочим. Ни одной живой души рядом. Только Хэл, с которым говорит Дирк, пытаясь найти в этом успокоение на всю оставшуюся ночь. </p><p>Но на самом деле в сознании уже давно был ответ на вопрос: «Что происходит в этих чертовых снах?». Закрывая глаза, погружаясь в сон, Страйдер раз за разом смотрел на себя в пространстве парадоксов, в разных альтернативных вселенных и мирах, начиная от Дирка-комара и заканчивая Дирком-русалом, или же от его младенчества до прохождения какой-то странной игры с друзьями. И всё бы не было так плохо, если бы сны не заканчивались чьей-либо смертью, ссорой или чего похуже этого. Однако только раз он очнулся в собственных слезах, не помня того, что было в том сне. Всё это было слишком реальным для обычных снов.</p><p>Судорожно выдыхая воздух сквозь губы, затылок падает обратно на мягкую подушку, издавая тихий хлопок. Сегодня он вновь не сможет выспаться и это также понятно, как и тот факт, что задницы смаппетов идеально упруги. Именно с такой фразы Дирк решает написать единственному корешу в онлайне.</p><p>
  <strong>-- <span class="dirk">знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]</span> начал доставать <span class="john">эктоБиолога [ЭБ] </span>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">ЗТ: Сейчас важно сообщить единственному в данный момент ещё одному неспящему человеку, помимо меня, что сделанные мной саморучно задницы смаппетов идеально упруги для того, чтобы трогать их в любое время.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: и тебе привет.<br/>
ЭБ: когда-нибудь я увижу от тебя нормальное начало диалога, но видимо не сегодня.<br/>
ЭБ: итак.<br/>
ЭБ: ты опять не спишь?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Как видишь, нет. Я тут для того, чтобы обсуждать действительно важные вещи с парнем, который на ночёвке у друга. <br/>
ЗТ: И из этого следует, что этот парень единственный кто в онлайне, хотя его дорогой друг не разделяет такой радости, как посиделки в достаньКореше во время крутой тусовки.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: он спит уже минут 30 на полу, и я думаю, что надо бы перетащить его на диван хотя бы.<br/>
ЭБ: ой, погоди, ты пытался мне на совесть надавить, что мне не стоит чатиться на ночевке? :в</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Да.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: хехе, тогда твоя попытка провальна.<br/>
ЭБ: и с кем бы ты чатился если не я?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Мне есть с кем, и ты это знаешь.<br/>
ЗТ: И он менее зануда, чем ты. </span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: с самим собой?<br/>
ЭБ: (я знаю, что тебе это нравится во мне. &gt;:в)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: И да, и нет. Он просто идентичен мне.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: а под конец диалога ты просто злишься на самого себя, потому что второй ты прав.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Такое бывает довольно редко.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: я говорил с хэлом!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Мне стоит ограничить его доступ к досталогу с тобой.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: нет!<br/>
ЭБ: мне интересно узнать все твои скрытые секретики, хехехе. :в</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Джон.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: это правда интересно!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Джон.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: у тебя серьезно есть пижама с рейнбоу?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Джон.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: боже я хочу поскорее переехать к тебе и примерить её!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Она будет тебе большой.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: тогда увидеть как нелепо она смотрится на таком крутом и серьезном парне.<br/>
ЭБ: дирк?<br/>
ЭБ: эй, ты тут?<br/>
ЭБ: надеюсь ты смог заснуть.<br/>
ЭБ: приятной ночи.</span><br/>
<strong>--<span class="dirk"> знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] </span> отправил <span class="john">эктоБиологу [ЭБ] </span>фотографию “якрутвней.jpg” --</strong><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: вау.<br/>
ЭБ: ты поднялся с мягкой и уютной кровати, нашел пижаму, зашел в ванную и сделал фотографию, чтобы отправить мне?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Всё для вас, миледи.<br/>
ЗТ: И это доказательство того, что пижама с Рейнбоу охуенно подходит мне.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: фу, дирк, не называй меня так!<br/>
ЭБ: от тебя это слышать так странно.<br/>
ЭБ: и я не миледи!</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Я могу заменить тогда это на другие варианты.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: нет!<br/>
ЭБ: клянусь, что когда приеду, то придушу тебя подушкой во сне за это.<br/>
ЭБ: (нет, я не сделаю этого.)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Я жду твоего приезда.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: я тоже.<br/>
ЭБ: было так сложно уговорить отца отпустить меня.<br/>
ЭБ: если завтра он проронит слезу в аэропорту, то я буду кусать себя всю поездку и всю оставшуюся жизнь с тобой.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ: Из-за тебя мне придется больше купить пластырей, я полагаю?</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: определенно да. :в<br/>
ЭБ: я думаю, что пойду тащить сонную задницу на диван, а потом и сам спать пойду.<br/>
ЭБ: ночи.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">ЗТ:Доброй ночи.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ЭБ: &lt;3 хехе.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-- <span class="john"> эктоБиолог [ЭБ] </span> перестал доставать <span class="dirk"> знаменующегоТимея [ЗТ]</span>--</strong>
</p><p>Бросив взгляд на электронные часы, которые всё так же тикают без устали, Страйдер думает о том, что мог бы всё же попытаться поспать ещё немного, чтобы не встречать своего <em>бойфренда</em> в костюме зомби.</p><p>***</p><p>Слух окутывает тихая игра на пианино, смешанная с еле слышным звуком дождя и чего-то ещё. Может, это шум листков, трепещущих под каплями дождя, но это не так уж и важно. Эти звуки проникали в самое сознание, расслабляя, но всё еще не успокаивая. Однако это в разы лучше, чем просыпаться и слышать холодное и вечное тиканье часов. Включать лоу-фай** каждую ночь было идеей Джона после того, как он узнал про вечные пробуждения парня и дурацкое тиканье. Изначально такой стиль музыки был непривычен для слуха Дирка. Слишком медленный и однообразный для него, но с каждой ночью он понимал, для чего Джон решил заменить тиканье. </p><p>Джон много чего сделал для Дирка за то время, как они живут вместе. Именно благодаря этому улыбающемуся парню жизнь стала налаживаться, так же как и сон. Скучная и рутинная жизнь приобрела новые краски. </p><p>Например, утренняя готовка не может обойтись без глупых танцев Джона под какую-то музыку из радио, а если уж он затянет в это Дирка, то что-нибудь да подгорит или убежит. Парень отчётливо помнит, как Эгберт двигал бедрами из стороны в сторону, когда заиграла одна из его любимых песен, под которую он не мог устоять, пока не начал подпевать в вилку.</p><p>— And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute*, — Дирк закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Джон уже извивается змейкой, почти забывая о блинчиках, но всё же иногда переворачивая их, и это вызывало улыбку на его глазах.</p><p>— That I - </p><p>— I, - всё же подхватывает Страйдер, поднимаясь со стула.</p><p>— Died, — Джон поворачивается к нему, хитро улыбаясь.</p><p>— Died, — руки обхватывают танцующие бедра, притягивая и прижимая к себе, двигаясь вместе с ними.</p><p>— Right inside your arms tonight, — парень не может сдержать смешка, продолжая петь, но пытаясь повернуться обратно, чтобы катастрофа с блинчиками не повторилась, однако крепкие руки не позволяли сделать это.</p><p>— That I'm fine even after I have died, — они поют почти в унисон, но Дирк чуть тише, наклоняясь к лицу и щелкая парня в нос, после чего целуя и продолжая крутить в танце по кухне.</p><p>— That I try to escape the afterli- о-О БОЖЕ, ДИРК! — Эгберт резко отталкивает от себя своего парня, когда чувствует запах подгоревшего теста и бежит, чтобы убрать блин со сковороды.</p><p>Таких подобных ситуаций было достаточно, но оба парня ничему не учатся, потому что Джон не может устоять перед песней, а Дирк перед танцующим парнем, который буквально манил его своими движениям и голосом.</p><p>Танцы для них как способ расслабиться и уйти от всех проблем, если задуматься об этом. Помимо кухонных танцев, они устраивали и танцы на кровати, когда очередной сон тревожил Дирка так, что даже Джон просыпался от нервных движений своего парня. Брюнет тихо шепчет, что это всего лишь сон, другая реальность, и если из колонок раздаётся подходящая музыка, то он находит решение танцем, отвлекая от всего на свете, чтобы тот сосредоточился лишь на нём и музыке.</p><p>Дирк вспоминает каждый этот момент, сидя на кровати рядом с тем самым лучом солнца в его обычной и скучной жизни, которое в данный момент стащило одеяло, закутавшись в него. Но, закрывая глаза, он вновь видит тот сон, где странное собакообразное существо вонзает в его грудь меч, убивая, и сердцебиение ускоряется. Он видел, как оно убивало Джона и Дейва. Убивало всех, кто попадался на его пути. Пальцы рук сжимаются на худой талии спящего, на улыбающегося Джона и всё, что тревожит отходит на второй план, пока он рядом. Кровавые пятна исчезают из сознания, заменяя приятными воспоминаниями.</p><p>Наклоняясь над спящим, Страйдер нежно целует в нос, а после и в щеку, находя в этом новое успокоение до тех пор, пока под ним не начинают шевелиться, переворачиваясь на другой бок и заползая на колени.</p><p>— Я разбудил тебя? — в ответ он получает слабый кивок, пока Джон садился на его колени, обнимая руками и ногами, укладывая подбородок на чужое плечо.</p><p>— Но я посижу с тобой, — теперь кивает Дирк, укладывая руки на спине, поглаживая сонного парня.</p><p>Они сидят так минут 15 или может чуть дольше (Дирк пытается определить это по сменяющимся песням), пока объятия Джона не слабеют, а над ухом слышно сопение вновь уснувшего парня, но Страйдер не отпускает его, продолжая прижимать к себе и смотреть куда-то в стену, перебирая все вселенные, что видел. Был ли у него там кто-то, кто также избавлял от всех волнений? Кто-то вроде Джона? Джейк, да, но сны с ним заканчивались расставанием. Значит ли это, что только в этой вселенной ему повезло остаться с Джоном?</p><p>— Среди тысячи вселенных, в этой  ты со мной, Джон, а я с тобой, — шепчет Дирк, прикрывая глаза. Он видел достаточно, чтобы утверждать об этом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - Mother Mother - Arms Tonite<br/>** - жанр музыки.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>